Words
by Lalage
Summary: Kevin was never good with words, but Gwen always understood what he meant.


Words

Even when he lived with his family, Kevin recalled not being very good with words. His mother tried multiple times to explain that he needed to use words instead of just hitting things when he was angry, but the lesson never sank in. When he was in the Null Void, he couldn't allow himself to use words because if he did, he would realize it was his own fault he was there and the likelihood of ever getting out was a slim trillion-to-none.

He found himself in a similar situation on that Monday night, only instead of using his fists, he used his car to drive faster and faster and faster until all he could concentrate on was the road if he didn't want to end up a part of it. The couple times he was pulled over during the 20-minute drive were pure torture, plain and simple. He was forced to sit there with nothing but a jittery body and an anxious mind that kept insisting _she'll never do it; she'll think you're lame; what are you gonna say anyway? 'I was just wondering if…'; she'll probably look beautiful as always and you'll wanna say something because it's true except it'll probably come out all wrong because you screw up, you always screw up so it's probably best if you don't say anything but then she won't understand what it is that you actually mean because you suck at words, always have and-_ the cop would return with his license and say he could be on his way and Kevin would put his foot on the gas and- _NO_. _She'll always understand what I mean_.

He slowed down once he reached her neighborhood; he wanted to keep up the good impression he thought he made the one or two times he visited (he was trying very hard to stay positive). By the time he reached her house, he was crawling along at a languid 30 miles-per-hour. He had to physically stop himself from bolting across the lawn to her door.

She was still dressed impeccably in her school uniform when she opened the door, but he mostly expected that. After all, he really hadn't ever seen her wear anything else. She was making a grilled cheese sandwich and told him that her parents were out so they had to stay in separate rooms at all times. He watched her work in the kitchen as he stayed seated on the couch. She cut up a red pepper and poured dried chopped onions on her sandwich.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" she finally asked, pulling up a stool so she could eat her sandwich.

_I wanted to come and ask you to take a walk with me or somethin' because the moon is really pretty and big tonight and it reminds me of you- the pretty part, not the being big part; you're like a stick sometimes, in a good way though- no, not in a good way, because whenever I see you up against those freaking giant aliens we have to fight sometimes and I'm worried you'll just snap in half like a stick, which is how the stick even works into this._

"Nothin'," he said, staring at his hands for a moment before returning his gaze to her sandwich.

She stopped and put the sandwich back on her plate.

"You know… I'm not really in the mood for grilled cheese anymore."

"Why not?" he made a face, "I mean, it smells kinda gross, no offense, but…"

"I'm just not," she stood up and walked to the door, "I think I want to go out instead."

"Really?" he stood up as well and opened the door for her, "Where?"

_I know this great place- it has the best pasta I think I've ever had and I used to live in New York; I think you'd like it; New York too, not just the restaurant; I wouldn't be able to give you a tour though because I only know the underground routes that are gross and slimy and you're too good to be where I've been and I know I should stop thinking like this because you hate it when I do and you're really hungry and I know this really great place- it has the best pasta I think I've ever had. It's a bit away, but I like driving with you next to me._

"You're driving," she said, her smile brighter and more subtle than anything he'd ever seen before, "Pick someplace." As they stepped outside, she looked up at the moon, "Wow! Look at how pretty the moon is tonight!"

_I know_.

He opened the passenger side door for her.

_You're even more beautiful than it is._

He stared at her for only a moment. She blushed at the look in his eyes before shyly playing with her hair.

Kevin had never had a talent for words. Luckily for both of them, Gwen did.

AN: LE GASP! AN UPDATE? Yes, indeedy! An update it is! I've been super busy with making costumes but I've recently started back up with my group's Ben 10 costumes and that inspired me to try and write something again. This idea has been jumping around in my head ever since I saw "Shrek: The Musical" a bit ago. This piece is directly inspired by the song "When Words Fail," which is probably one of the cutest love/crush songs I've ever heard. So yeah.


End file.
